


Say Somthing

by WarriorAngelVega32



Series: My Mandalorian and Frog [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Absolutely heartbreaking, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, Love/Loss, Love/marriage - Freeform, Mandalorian, Minor Character Death, My heart is shattered after writing this, POV Original Female Character, Seeing Mando in pain is something I won't ever do again, This made me cry so hard I couldn't see writing it, razor crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorAngelVega32/pseuds/WarriorAngelVega32
Summary: Based off of the song Say Something by  A Great Big World Ft. Christina AguileraIt features The Mandalorian, Female Character, Cara Dune and Baby Yoda.Listen to the song if you can while reading this.I'm really horrible at summaries but this goes along with the song a bit and it's got love and loss in it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Female Character
Series: My Mandalorian and Frog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016037
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it. I was sobbing so hard writing this I actually had to stop for a bit and get myself under control. I'm so so sorry if I make anybody else cry. This is raw and no beta reader. Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome! This is my rawness and vulnerability after losing a loved one this year. I've rewritten it now that I've had a little bit of time to read and re-read it and do a few changes. It still breaks my heart to have written this and I'm so sorry I did this. I'll try to write something a little happier for Mando next time.

Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one, if you want me too  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you

I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. It was something so stupid. We stopped close to the Razor and I ripped my helmet off and yelled at him, something about the bounty and doing it myself. I was SO angry. We had left The Child with Cara on the ship and went out together. I don’t even remember what happened, but I had gotten so angry and I slapped him with his helmet on…. As soon as I did, I stopped, and he reached for me and I turned around and I walked away towards the trees to find the bounty. I felt a few tears drip down my face and I wiped the tears and put my helmet back on and continued away from him towards the bounty.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
And I know nothing at all

I was biting my lip until it bled trying to be quiet. I was leading them away from the Razor to protect my Mandalorian and my Child. I was outnumbered and had no idea where my Mandalorian was. I was scared and just wanted him by my side, fighting. I took a deep breath. I was Mandalorian too and had training. I didn’t know how I was going to get out of this situation, but if it meant it kept them away from the Child and my cyare …. Din…. Then I will GLADLY give everything up for them… my aliit, my cyare’se.

And I will stumble and fall  
I’m still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

I can feel the blood slowly dripping down…. They were all dead and my Child and my Mandalorian were safe. I smiled behind my helmet knowing that. I crawled out from under all the debris and slowly stood and limped down the road to the end of the Razor Crest and I saw Cara with the baby. I saw my Frog reach for me and Cara smile. I lifted my hand and smiled under my helmet and fell forward. I heard her scream for my Mandalorian, and I hit the ground, hard and passed out.

Say Something I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

“KOTE!!! I heard my Mandalorian scream into my earpiece and heard him sprinting down the road I’d just come from…. He’d been following me and couldn’t get to me fast enough. He ran and picked me up and sprinted onto the ship. He gently set me down and Cara had already grabbed the first aid stuff and set my Child into his carrier. She was crying handing stuff to Din.

And I will swallow my pride  
You’re the one that I love  
And I’m saying goodbye

“Turn your back and don’t turn around Cara, please!” She quickly turned around and I saw her shoulders shaking with sobs. He ripped my helmet off and dropped it. I smiled at him.  
“I’m sorry Din. I love you so much. I didn’t mean to slap you.”  
I felt the tears stream down my face and I felt tears from under his helmet hit my face.  
“Take your helmet off, please?”  
“Marry me and I will.”  
I nodded quickly. It was starting to sound like I was under water and I was so tired.  
“Repeat after me” he whispered into my ear.  
“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome  
“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus *coughing up blood* dar’tome  
“Mhi me’dinu an, Mhi ba’juri verde”  
“I’m so tired Din….”  
He screams in my face  
“SAY IT!!! SAY IT NOW!!!!”  
I hear the panic and fear in his voice.  
“Mhi me’dinu an, Mhi ba’juri verde”  
“We’re married…finally. Can I see you now Din?”  
I’ve never seen him rip off his helmet so fast and throw it. It bounced off the floor and landed near Cara, she flinched but she had picked it up and hugged it. She moved to my old cot and sat down and was silently sobbing into the top of his helmet.  
I tried to reach and touch him, but I was so tired… He grabbed my hand and ripped my glove off. He slipped a ring on my finger and placed my hand against his face.  
“I had this made a week ago by the armourer …. You’re now a part of our aliit as you always have been.”  
“Kiss me please. I want to see your face in the light husband.”  
*coughing up blood*  
He leaned down to me and kissed me. He pulled me up to him and rested my body against his and continued to kiss me.  
“I’m so sorry husband I love you so much…”  
Shhhh don’t apologize I’ve already forgotten what we were fighting about!”  
He ripped his gloves off and threw them and began to touch my face and hands.  
“CARA! PLEASE, DON’T LOOK AT ME! My helmet is off, I trust you. Please can you help her?! Please? Save my wife…Just save my wife!”  
I heard her running to me and I heard him sob and it broke me to hear him cry like that.  
He rested his forehead against mine and sobbed and cried out like his heart was being ripped from his chest. I’d never heard him sound like that even when I had to fix wounds that would make any other man cry.

Say something, I’m giving up on you  
And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you,  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

“Oh, my husband…. I’m so tired. I have to close my eyes.”  
“KOTE!”  
I jumped awake.  
“Well at least we know my heart is still working.”  
I heard him laugh and I laughed a little bit too. Even Cara smiled, still crying and her hands were flying over me trying to stem the bleeding.  
“Where’s my frog?”  
I coughed again and more blood came up. Din reached out his hand and my little frog toddled over to us. He quickly picked him up and set him on my chest while holding me up and helped me to wrap my arms around him.  
“Oh, my sweet little fuzzy frog! You have to take care of Daddy and Cara for me. OK? I love you so much ad’ika. I couldn’t be happier that you and your daddy came into my life. Gods, I love you both so much. I love you too Cara.”  
Cara let out another sob but kept working. The Child wrapped his sweet little arms around me as tight as he could get them, and Din held both of us so tight. 

Say something I’m giving up on you  
Say something…….

Din leaned down and kissed me again. I saw his mouth move and heard a whisper of “I love you my wife” kiss my face.  
“I love you my husband… my son… and my best friend. Take care of each other.”  
“Din,” I murmured, so very tired and needing to sleep,  
He leaned down a little more and whispered in my ear,  
“Please don’t leave us… we need you… I need you my wife. We have to make our family bigger and take care of our little frog together. I can’t do this alone” He sobbed out.  
“Oh Din… I love you so very much. And I love OUR son. Please take care of him. He can’t lose both of his parents.”  
He pulled my hand to his face when he saw me try to reach for him and he held me and our little Frog so tightly to him.  
“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum my husband.”

Din watched his wife close her eyes and her hand fall from his face. She looked so peaceful. He let out a sound that wasn’t human. It was raw and unfiltered and a sound only someone who has lost their soul mate can make. It echoed out of the Razor and into the trees, across the planet, and burst past the atmosphere. It was felt by all those who lost someone they loved. It echoed out across the galaxy to be added into the halls of those who were no more.


	2. Kerosene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little add on and after Din loses everything
> 
> I'm so sorry I wrote this...It was based off of Anson Seabra's song Kerosene. It gave me the inspiration to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I wrote this. I cried while writing this one too. Feel free to yell at me in the comments! Any and all comments, kudos and criticisms are welcome!
> 
> I also fixed a few things that didn't look and sound right! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know thanks! I love you all and really appreciate you reading this!! <3

Din was drunk..... and couldn’t stand very well. He stumbled from the Cantina back to his room and he quickly went inside and locked it up. He was completely alone. His wife was gone, and his son had been kidnapped. He stumbled towards his bed and that’s when he saw her.  
“Su cuy'gar Din… I missed you.”  
He heard her whisper.  
“Kote?”  
He murmured through his helmet. He slid his helmet off to see if he was dreaming and she was sitting right there in her armor like she always did, with her helmet in her hand. He threw his gloves off and he reached over to touch her and she was there, warm and waiting for him.  
He dropped to his knees and sobbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her fingers through his hair. He felt her kissing his head. He slowly sat up and she leaned over and wiped his tears and kissed him. Gods, she WAS here. He gently pushed her back and she scrambled to get on his bed and he quickly divested her of her armor. She helped him and his armor clunked on top of hers.  
He ran his hands through her hair and down her body. He knew her without having to see her in the light and all the areas of her body that she would let out all her little sounds that he loved to hear. He heard her whisper,  
“Din, I love you so much… Gedet'ye?”  
She always broke him when she begged so sweetly, and he would do anything she asked of him. He knew what she wanted because he wanted the same thing. He rested on his forearms around her head and he leaned down and kissed her. She reached down and he felt her grab him and she gently slid him into her. He groaned and he pushed into her slowly. He watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and close. She arched into him and he leaned down into her and kissed her every where his lips could reach. He began thrusting into her slowly to savor the feeling of her and how she would flutter around his length every time his lips touched her skin.  
"Gedet'ye?”  
She panted out. He knew what she wanted because he wanted it too. He pushed himself up on one arm and he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, and he began thrusting into her hard. She cried out his name and dug her nails into his back. He grunted at feeling her dig her nails in, his favorite part, and he could feel her body responding and she was getting close. Her orgasm washed over her and he quickly came inside of her. He collapsed onto her and she held onto him so tightly.  
He laid his head on her chest and she began drawing shapes on his back with her nails.  
“You’ll get Frog back my love I promise you that.”  
He sighed and pulled her tighter to him.  
“Come my love, sleep. You need it. I love you Din, and I will always be with you.”  
As she said that she heard his breathing slow down letting her know he was finally sleeping. She held him so tightly and she kissed him everywhere her mouth could reach as the tears slid down her cheeks.

The next morning  
There was a pounding on his door, and it was Cara.  
“Yo Mando you awake? Come on we gotta go! We got a lead!”  
He woke up with a start and he was disoriented for a moment and when he remembered what happened last night, he sat up with a start. He was fully clothed, sleeping on his stomach like he used to sleep on Kote. His helmet was off. He stumbled up, tears streaming down his face. He flung the door open and Cara stood there in shock, staring at him. He collapsed into her, sobbing, uncontrollably. “Where is Kote?! She was here last night!! I FELT her and TOUCHED her!" “I... She’s gone Mando…I’m so sorry." She sobbed out. He let out a cry that wasn’t human and it echoed down the hall as it did the night She died. It broke Cara’s heart into a thousand pieces all over again. All she could do was hold him tightly and rock him back and forth. They both held each other and cried into one another until they had both cried themselves dry. As she looked down the hall to make sure it was still empty, Cara noticed what she thought was a woman who looked like Kote and when she stared, it was her. Kote smiled at Cara and she saw Kote mouth something towards her and she saw Mando melt into her as if someone had touched him. “I love you my husband, our Frog and you too Cara. Don't give up, you'll get him back, I promise. I'll always be with you. Vor entye for loving me. Kar’tayl gar darasuum my Mandalorian. ”  
Din looked where Cara was looking, and he saw Kote nod at him and he felt the touch of her lips on his and the cool beskar of her helmet resting against his forehead for only a moment before it was gone and she had smiled, put her helmet on and disappeared. They heard the words gently swirl around their heads and as Din reached towards her, he saw in his hand the sigil of the Mud Horn that he was going to put onto her armor but hadn't had a chance too. She always kept it on her and never left anywhere without it. He was now holding it, the last thing he had of her to hold onto besides his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su cuy'gar ( pronounced Soo COO-ee-gar) means: hello or literal translation of: You're still alive 
> 
> Gedet'ye (pronounced Geh-DET-yay) means: Please 
> 
> Vor entye (pronounced vor-ENT-yay) means: Thank you or literal translation of: I accept a debt
> 
> Kar'taylir darasuum (pronounced kat-tay-LEER da-RAH-soom) means love (closest I could find to something like I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> aliit- clan name or identity 
> 
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde--These are Mandalorian wedding vows. It means: We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- Mandalorian and it means I love you and the literal translation is: I know you forever
> 
> ad'ika means little one, son, daughter, of any age
> 
> cyare’se means loved one
> 
> cyare means beloved or loved


End file.
